wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are Daisy Wiki
We Are Daisy is the #1 support group for all fans of Princess Daisy. Whether you're looking to find more information about her or if you just want to talk with other Daisy fans, it's all possible right here! For more history about the group, see this page. Before you start editing or discussing, please read our site rules. edits | articles | active users __INDEX__ Key pages Categories Affiliates In addition to the Princess Daisy wikia, you can find Princess Daisy Network main branches here: Our Youtube channel. Our DeviantArt group. Our Roblox branch. Our We Are Daisy Discord server. Our Tumblr account. Additionally our Network has several affiliates, which can be found here: Did you know... ☀ ...that Baby Daisy's emblem looks like a repeated flower, as all the other Baby's share an outer flower emblem, while Baby Daisy has the "outer flower" in addition to the normal flower design in the center? ...that Daisy has had three different voice actors: Jessica Chisum, Jen Taylor and her modern voice, Deanna Mustard? Deanna herself works as a barista when she's not voicing the hyperactive Daisy! ...that depending if one views Miiverse on the 3DS, Wii U, or Internet Browser, a Community's banner may appear differently per system of viewing? As such, the 3DS and Internet versions of the Mario Party 10 community feature a different banner that does not include Daisy. The Wii U version of Mario Party: Island Tour community shows a cropped version of the pictured above header, which no longer shows Daisy. ...that although the connection is unknown, the Princess ORANGE sponsor is most likely paid for by Daisy herself to advertise the brand and/or soda, as sponsors are typically paid for the person in charge of them? ...that Daisy had a main role in the 1993 live-action movie Super Mario Bros. In this movie, Daisy was played by Samantha Mathis. ...that Daisy is the second most appearing female video game character? Only Peach appeared in more games. ...that if you play as Luigi in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8's Grand Prix mode, Daisy will always be in your races as a frontrunner? ...that Daisy's up-pose in Super Mario Maker is a reference to her sprite in Super Mario Land? ...that if you scan the Peach amiibo in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, there is a chance that you will get a card with Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina on it? ...that Daisy has the most trophies out of any NPC in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U? ...that Daisy has a great relationship with Birdo? She has a team of Birdos in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games and excellent chemistry with her in Mario Super Sluggers! ...that Daisy looks down on Toad in Fortune Street? She always comments on his "simple" properties and shops, and attempts to bring him down when he's winning. ...that in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Rosalina's All Star clear photo references Peach and Daisy's Mario Party 7 artwork! Peach's clear movie also shows "Daisy" grabbing Luigi angrily. ...that Daisy has teleportation abilities in Mario Strikers Charged, along with her crystal powers. ...that Wendy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U states that she sees Daisy as her rival? The reason why is unknown, since Wendy and Daisy only met in Mario Kart 8 and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ...that the Mario Party 9 bio of Princess Daisy describes her as "Princess Minor": A constellation named after a princess who enjoys tennis, golf, soccer, and not getting kidnapped. ...that Minecraft is the only Wii U game that Daisy appears in the front cover? ... that Daisy was planned to be a fighter in Super Smash Bros. Melee but was rejected by Sakurai due to her few appearances? ... that Daisy has red hair and blue eyes, one of the rarest hair and eye combinations in the world? News . * Daisy and Baby Daisy are in the mobile game Dr. Mario World! * Daisy and Baby Daisy are playable in Mario Kart Tour * Daisy's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate amiibo has been released! Hurry and get yours! * Baby Daisy turns 11 years old since her first appearance in Mario Kart Wii on April 10, 2008. * To gain peace between two bickering fanbases, We Are Daisy announces another spin-off Twitter account and fanbase. Everyone come support the King and Queen of Spin-offs Daisy and Waluigi at WADluigi! * The We Are Daisy Wikia celebrates its third anniversary. Let's all continue to support Princess Daisy and may our wiki see many more years! * Smash Direct reveals Princess Daisy's amiibo as well as her Final Smash. It also revealed Tatanga will appear as a spirit, making this his first appearance since 1992. Category:Browse